It takes two to tango
by higface
Summary: This is a piece of Last Tango in Halifax fanfic. This is a prequel so to speak, exploring the relationship between Caroline and Kate before the start of the series.
1. Chapter 1

It had all started about a year previously, shortly after Caroline hired Kate to fill the position of modern languages teacher at the illustrious school where she was head teacher. Caroline had liked her from the moment she set eyes on her, they were on the same wavelength and she could see that they would be able to work well together, plus she had an outstanding résumé and was also a proficient musician and more than capable of lending a helping hand in the music department if required. In the interview Caroline had found her usually formidable demeanor slipping away and she found herself almost chatting away to her as opposed to really interviewing her.

They discussed that Kate was a grade 8 organ player; this was, in fact, one of the reasons she had applied for the job at Caroline's school, as the school has it's very own chapel with a fully operational (insert organ name here) that she would very much like the chance to play if she got the job. Kate also mentioned that she had ran a choir at her old school and would very much like to get involved with something similar wherever she ended up teaching.

After the interview the head of the board of governors, another member of the interviewing committee, interjected by pointing out that this was all very well but not part of the job and was worried that it might distract her from her main focus as a modern languages teacher.

"I do see your point," Caroline agreed, " but we are currently in need of an organist, and I'm sure she could lead a better choir than that doddery old bat that tries to at the moment. By god she could get into a fight with a paper bag!"

"Yes that's all very well but do you want to be the one to give her the news? That choir is the only reason she stays on in this school. I'm not sure she would appreciate being sent back to the admin office, sorting files at her age!" The head of the board of governors was making an incredibly fair point. They needed someone to do the job properly. But this didn't put Caroline off trying. She'd felt some form of kinship with Kate and she also felt that hiring Kate would be the right decision.

"I'll tell her whatever I need to thank you very much. I still think that, of all the candidates, she's got the edge. My thoughts are than we should take her on. Let her play at a Sunday service in the chapel to see if she's any good. Then we can take it from there. No extra responsibilities to begin with, simply modern languages." After some further discussion there were no real arguments against Caroline's wishes and so Kate was duly hired.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate's first day went astoundingly well, she even managed to get 9F to accomplish something decent! At the end of the day Caroline came to see Kate to ask her how she was doing, just try and help her to fit in as she knew how hard it was to come to such an establishment as the one that they now both currently taught in without feeling a little intimidated. She did this with all the new staff for a week or so just to help a little. Then she would have them on side until some member of staff or other decided to turn them against her. But Caroline didn't care when this happened. She was never one to let people be 'mean' to her, she would allow it. But still she was paranoid. The best thing to do was not to care.

She arrived at Kate's classroom to find her tidying away some French dictionaries on a shelf.

"Did you not get the kids to do that for you?" she said, startling Kate who promptly dropped one.

"Uhm, n-no? I'm still getting used to the lesson length here and lost track of time so thought I better let them go…" Whilst Kate was wittering on like a nervous little schoolgirl who's been caught red handed doing something the she shouldn't have, Caroline picked up the dictionary and placed it on the shelf. Her hand brushed Kate's as she brought her arm down and she noted how warm her hands were.

"Oh don't worry about that, you'll soon get used to it," Caroline laughed, trying to make Kate feel more at ease, "How were 9F today?" she enquired.

"Well, they were a bit shall we say, challenging? To begin with anyway. I got them working on some exercises eventually and they got down to it after a while."

"Ooh, I'm impressed Kate, very impressed," remarked Caroline, "You're the first new teacher to have 9F and not call myself in to control them at some point during the first lesson."

"Wait, I'm allowed to do that? I thought we teachers were simply supposed to deal with it ourselves and not bother you unless it was serious?"

Caroline simply leaned against a desk with her arms folded and smiled as she gazed into the distance. "Haha, do you mind telling the rest of them that!" They both let out a small laugh. Caroline could feel herself letting go, this woman somehow managed to put her at ease which was something that she hadn't felt in a while.

Caroline was slightly lost in a world of her own for a second before she was promptly brought back into the room by Kate's voice.

"I'm sorry my dear, what was that?"

"I was wondering if you could show me the chapel. I really want to see if this organ is anything like I imagined!"

Caroline was slightly taken aback. This woman really was enthusiastic, no doubt about it. She was standing there like an over excited puppy waiting for a treat. "I'll see what I can do. I'll have to check the diary to see if the chapel is free first, you don't mind accompanying me to my office do you?"

"No not at all."

"Okay, just follow me, I assume you've not found your way round yet, don't worry dear, it's a big place." The small talk continued until they reached Caroline's office. Kate stopped at the doorway instead of entering straight away.

"Oh just come in, everyone else does." Caroline responded noticing the hesitation. "Believe me if you were worrying about entering my 'sanctuary' or something go right ahead because it sure isn't here. This is the last place I'd come for peace, now where are we…" Caroline had found the diary and put on her glasses. Kate quietly laughed a nervous laugh as she made her way to the opposite side of the desk from Caroline. Caroline's shirt was open a little at the top, just the first few buttons, nothing too inappropriate. She was working as a head teacher in a posh private school for crying out loud! Even so, it was enough to create a plunging neckline that Kate's eyes could do nothing but follow down further until she was interrupted by Caroline.

"There's a choir practice at five o clock so we should be okay to take a look." Kate quickly shifted her gaze to a painting on the wall pretending to be distracted.

"Oh, okay that's brilliant!"

Caroline grabbed her coat, "Just follow me again…" and she headed out of the office pursued by Kate. She'd noticed Kate looking at her rather intensely but she thought nothing of it as she put on her coat and stepped out of the imposing building across the quad. "We'll take the shortcut outside."


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached the chapel both instinctively rushed towards a radiator. It wasn't quite autumn yet but it was certainly past summer and the change in temperature was beginning to show. There were 4 rather large industrial sized heaters at the back of the church and all were blistering hot to touch bare handed in preparation for the choir. It wasn't quite a cathedral but it was still a rather large chapel. It would have to be a fair size to fit all of the pupils plus the staff in. After warming themselves through for a minute or so they both walked into the body of the chapel.

The organ was magnificent, full size, not one of those tiny little unimposing electric setups that you play through a PA system. Kate couldn't help but stand there staring open mouthed in amazement. She had never played any instrument like this size. She had never seen any instrument this size other than a few big cathedrals and churches that she'd visited.

"It's quite remarkable, isn't it?" Caroline whispered quietly and directly into Kate's ear sending an unusual sensation down her spine as Caroline's words brushed past her ear.

"It's magnificent." She turned her head round and met Caroline's gaze, their faces must have been mere inches apart.

"I take it you'll want a shot then?" Caroline replied, holding the eye contact. Kate nodded, still with mouth open. "Right this way then." She turned and Kate followed.

When they reached the keyboard Kate almost ran at the seat. She ran her fingers over the keys and tentatively pressed one. They both jumped when it made a noise.

"Well go on then," Caroline encouraged, "Give us a tune!"

Kate then proceeded to play a few chords before sitting herself upright and flicking through the music book that had been left on the stand above the keys. She settled on a nice chorale. She took a deep breath then started. The organ played well and sounded delightful. Deep, rich, full. Kate relaxed into the piece of music, she didn't need the music after a few page turns. It all came flooding back to her. Caroline leaned against a wall and watched Kate play. She was relaxed, you could tell by the way that her hands and feet managed to work seamlessly, making it look so easy. The way the light from the music stand hit her face complemented her darker complexion. Kate was a very pretty woman Caroline thought to herself. She seemed so at ease with the world.

All of a sudden the music stopped and Caroline was brought back into reality with a cruel thump. Her head jerked towards where Kate was sitting at the organ. Her hands had dropped from the keyboard to her lap and she was sobbing quietly. Caroline froze for a second, she wasn't quite sure what to do. If this had been one of the kids she could've dealt with it fine but she'd never been that good at comforting adults. Caroline took a breath and walked over to Kate.

"Uhm, are you okay? Is there something wrong with the organ?" she said like a socially awkward teenager. She also placed her hand on Kate's shoulder, she was sure people did that in films when people are upset.

"Oh, no, it's beautiful. It's just perfect." She wiped a tear away from her eyes, "It's just all happened now. I'm here, it's real. There's no going back." Caroline shuffled on to the bench beside Kate and put her arm around her shoulder. Kate nuzzled into the crook in Caroline's neck and hugged her, held her tight. Caroline did the same before she even realised it. There was something that just felt right about holding Kate in her arms. She hadn't experienced this kind of feeling since she was in her late teens, though she couldn't quite place it.

Kate released her grip for a moment, enough for her to look up into Caroline's watery blue eyes. "I'm so sorry," she muttered as she let go full and turned from Caroline slightly. "It's just all a bit overwhelming. That's the piece of music I walked down the aisle to." She rested her elbows on the wooden bit of the keyboard and dropped her head into her hands.

"Well you played it beautifully." Said Caroline, trying her best to comfort her new friend.

"Thanks. It is a beautiful organ you have here. It sounds brilliant, it must be so well maintained to sound and play that well after all the years it's been here."

"I would certainly say so. I hoped I wasn't using the school funds to pay some odd-job man who knows a little bit about piano tuning. Not at his prices anyway." They both looked at each other and laughed out loud. Caroline handed Kate a tissue to clear her tears with. "We'd better be getting back, Mrs. O'Sullivan will probably appear any minute for the choir and ask us to leave."

Kate stood up and followed Caroline out of the chapel. They were standing in the vestibule waiting for Caroline to put her coat on when tehere appeared a little old lady, no more than five feet tall wearing a brown ankle-length skirt, red wooly cardigan, circular horn-rimmed spectacles and her dirty grey hair tied up in an impossibly small and neat little bun on the very top of her head. She shuffled more than walked into the chapel, struggling with a bundle of papers. It looked as though she didn't even notice Kate and Caroline standing there watching her pass.

"Who's that?" Kate asked Caroline once they were out of earshot.

"That is Mrs. O'Sullivan. She's fairly deaf at the best of times and completely oblivious to the world at the worst. A bomb could go off in her hands and she wouldn't even realize until the she smelled the burning flesh emanating from where her hands once were."

"And you've got her teaching the choir?!" Kate remarked, still in shock at the mere sight of this woman.

"Well not me personally, no. She's been here since the forties and some members of the board think it would be a shame to send her away to do something else after she'd been here so long. That's the only reason she's here. If it was my choice she wouldn't be, end of." Caroline inhaled deeply and breathed a sigh that was almost like relief.

"Oh, okay. It's just that I-"

" I know that you ran a choir at your old school and would like to set one up here but can we discuss it at some other time please? I've got to get home to my boys and…"

"Oh I'm sorry to have kept you! Oh god, I'll let you go. I'll see you tomorrow yes?"

"Yes of course, bye." Shouted Caroline as she trotted back into the building and to her office to collect her bags.

On her journey home Caroline couldn't stop thinking about the way in which herself and Kate had connected. She hadn't been able to make a friend as easily as that since her days at university, and even then she hadn't found it that easy. She'd come from a broken home, of sorts. Her mother and father were married but barely spoke unless it was neccessary after her mother discovered that Caroline's father had been cheating on her with a string of other women since they had been married. As a result of this, Caroline didn't have any real role models to look towards as far as friendship was concerned.

Even still, she had managed to get on well in life. She got into Oxford to read chemistry and completed a phd before becoming a teacher. Through teaching she had managed to move up the career ladder, even becoming chartered before landing her present job as head teacher at her current school which was a cut above anything she could have ever dreamed of.


	4. Chapter 4

As Kate dashed through the cold wind across the quad and back to her classroom she felt so embarrassed. The divorce letters had finally come through in the post that morning and now she was starting her new job, far away from the big smoke, London. Her parents had emigrated there from Nigeria and she was born on the edges of Chelsea. Kate was not privileged though her father was an osteopathic surgeon of great renown. She attended a good state school and was always encouraged to be creative. Having Nigerian parents and being born in Britain she could speak both Yoruba and Igbo, Nigerian languages, and English fluently by the age of five. She went on to major in Latin, French, Russian and German at university as well as minor in music, just another of her talents. Kate had studied piano from a young age and was lucky enough to have got into university on an organ scholarship.

Michael and Kate met when he was working in a coffee shop that was frequented by students. Like something out of a work of fiction he had served Kate one day and was immediately taken in by her enormous brown eyes and captivating smile. She went to this coffee shop at least three times a week during her whole time at university and it was maybe 8 or 9 months after they first set eyes one each other that he asked her out for a drink.

One thing led to another and after two years of dating they were married. Kate had been working in a London grammar school but Michael still hadn't found work after being fired from the coffee shop for assaulting a customer after they had badmouthed him. It wasn't an ideal situation but Kate was very much in love with him and was sure that he was trying.

What she didn't know is that he wasn't. Sure enough he had liked Kate to begin with but he had only married her so he could have an income. He would spend his days moving between the pub and the bookies, drinking himself to oblivion and gambling with money that wasn't his. Kate had noticed something wasn't right but she was too naive and simply thought that she was being paranoid.

Eventually, Kate confronted Michael about it. She could always taste the whiskey and Guinness on his breath whenever they kissed, which had became a rarity. She wasn't having it anymore and threatened to leave. This was only 4 years into her marriage and it was broken. Beyond repair.

Michael didn't change, not one bit, so true to her word, Kate left him. She found a place of her own and had managed to live her life without Michael and felt so happy. She found herself a better job and was even promoted to head of her department, which in turn, meant a fairly decent increase in her salary. Everything in her life seemed good for the next three years. Then things started happening again.

Michael wanted a divorce. Kate had no problems with this, until it came to settling. He was demanding half of everything she had. It was just another one of his money making schemes. She was lucky enough to know a good lawyer who had been her friend at university and managed to retain pretty much everything. But all this just brought back all of her old feelings for Michael. She had never wanted to leave him really, she had still loved him. Even in the three years between their break-up and the divorce she hadn't had a boyfriend or anything like that, other than a few meaningless one night stands.

She decided that the best thing she could do was move away. Far away. It was this that brought her to Harrogate. She had only applied for the job on a whim, not really expecting to get anything from the application as it was a very high ranking establishment. When she received a phone call asking her to attend an interview she didn't really believe it at first. After getting the job she had found herself a small place to rent and got away from London as soon as she could. Away from Michael. But playing that piece on the organ had brought it all back to her again.

It had taken everything she had to contain herself and not burst out into a violent fit of tears. She was almost proud that she hadn't. Maybe that meant that she was finally getting over him? In reality she just managed to hold it all back until she reached her classroom again. Then the tears came, flowing freely until there was nothing left to come.

She left the building and walked until she found a taxi to take her home. She still didn't know her way around even slightly so this was her only real way of getting around the place until she did. Her car was still down in London with her family for now until she could find a proper place to stay. The cabbie was a typical Yorkshire man. They chatted about idle things; the weather, footie, the fact that Kate was new to the area. He suggested that she should just go and find her local and get chatting to people.

"That's the way we do things around here, love. If you're genuine enough, people will take to you." And with those words of wisdom, the cabbie rode off into the distance and Kate stepped inside the door of her new flat, and her new life.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, cheers for all the positive feedback! Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get up. I've written on further than here then thought the whole thing would be better with some back story to it so, here ya go!

Months passed and Kate soon found that her feelings for Michael waned until she was able to get on with her new life without being reminded of him by even the slightest of things. She found that she was well-liked by the pupils and was a natural motivator. Kate could get the best out of even the most challenging of kids and this made her a popular figure amongst the teachers and other members of staff at Sulgrave Heath.

As a result of this she managed to make some good friends. Caroline, who at first she thought she might have got on really well with, seemed distant but Kate was assured by the other teachers that that was just Caroline. It came with the job. You can't allow yourself to make friends with people when you're in a position of authority over them. Even so, Kate still tried to engage with Caroline as much as she could, just trying to be a friend as Kate didn't see anyone else trying to do the same in the school and felt a bit sorry for her really. Yes, she didn't know about her life out with the school but it couldn't help to at least try and be friendly.

A few months into her post, Kate received a note in her pigeonhole from another member of staff inviting her to a surprise birthday party for Michael Dobson, the young, rather dapper and certainly very handsome geography teacher. Well of course Kate was going to go! She had been on day trips there a few times and thought it a beautiful place with all of the old narrow streets like The Shambles, the traditional English houses with the dark oak beams contrasting with the otherwise white exteriors and to cap it all off, York Minster. It was such a beautiful building. A really magnificent feat of early gothic architecture. She had never gone on a night out there but she didn't care. Any excuse to go to York was good enough for her. It was on a Saturday so she planned to leave as soon as she could after work on Friday and spend a night there first, giving her a chance to go on a few of York's well-renowned ghost tours and have a chance to have a look around the town beforehand. She mentioned her plans to a few others who were invited and they said that they too would be interested in doing the same so they all booked a B+B and all was set for a good time.

On the Friday before the party, Kate was eating her lunchtime sandwich in her classroom whilst trying to make an indent on a stack of jotters that she had to mark as she was going to be away that weekend. She was approximately two thirds of the way through when a knock at the door brought her out of a slight irregular French verb-induced trance and she looked up. Standing in front of her, peering in the door was Caroline.

"Hi there, do you have a quick moment?" asked Caroline.

"Sure, come in." As Caroline made her way across the classroom, finally perching herself on a table in front of Kate's desk, Kate sat up straight, clasped her hands together and peered over her reading spectacles. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you." Caroline apologised.

"It's no bother, honestly." Kate assured her.

"Okay, it's my understanding that you're going to Michael Dobson's surprise party this weekend…?" Caroline enquired, her voice slightly less confident than usual.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, It's also my understanding that you are to be travelling to York tonight after school…?" Caroline now looked visibly uncomfortable. She was running her hands back and forth slowly along the front of the table she was leaning on.

"Again, yes."

"Okay, well, you see…" Caroline was stalling now. "I have a favour to ask of you. A really big favour…"

"Right, what is it?" Kate was slightly worried. She had never seen Caroline this nervous before. Not even standing in front of the whole school at assembly.

"Well, you know the concert tonight?"

"Yes." Caroline had organised a concert for the school choir and some of the older pupils to perform at for their parents and to raise some money for charity.

"Well, there's been a bit of a hitch. Mrs. O'Sullivan has became very ill rather quickly and it's doubtful that she'll make it to the concert tonight…"

"Oh no! Is she okay?" Kate enquired, shocked. She may not have particularly liked the woman but she didn't like to see anybody in pain or ill.

"We don't know really. She is getting on a bit. It's her heart this time I think"

"Oh god, that's terrible!"

"Quite, well, what I was wondering was, is there any way you could step in for her tonight? I understand that you have plans and I would never ask this of you under normal circumstances but it's a bit of an emergency and I know you have the experience with choirs and you played the organ so beautifully that time…" Caroline's rambling was cut off by Kate.

"Of course I'll help out!" Kate responded without a hint of hesitation. She had been waiting for the chance to prove her musical credentials since she'd arrived there and now was the perfect opportunity. The fact that it was Caroline asking her also helped her make the decision. There were other music teachers within the school but Caroline had seemingly came straight to her. This pleased Kate immensely.

"Are you sure?" Caroline looked shocked. She had expected that Kate would most likely do it, she was just that kind of person, but she hadn't expected her to be so willing to give up her plans at such short notice.

"Yes, of course I am. I would absolutely love to!"

"Well that's brilliant then, I suppose."

"But wait, we'll need a practise. I don't know the music, I can't just conduct like that!"

"No problem, all of the children in the choir were going to stay behind after school until the concert anyway. I'm sure that will be enough time for you to organise something." Caroline was now looking more at ease with herself and a smile had spread across her face.

Kate on the other hand, was now beside herself with worry, having just grasped the magnitude of what was being asked of her. "I'm glad you're sure, because I'm not."

"Oh rubbish," Caroline now tried to comfort Kate. "You'll do magnificently. Actually, since you've agreed, only if you want to though, don't feel like you have to, you wouldn't mind playing a piece or two on the organ? Just to make up time I mean, the choir have an extensive repertoire. It might take the pressure off you there a little bit."

"Well, I suppose I could. I mean I haven't played properly in months. Since that time you were with me actually."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it was just… bad timing."

"Oh, well. You don't have to, it was merely a suggestion." Caroline was a bit disheartened. She had really enjoyed listening to Kate playing the organ that time.

Sensing Caroline's despondency at the idea of her not playing the organ at the concert Kate piped up. "I could give it a go though? I mean it was just bad timing that day. I'll need some practise though."

"Oh of course." Caroline spied the pile of jotters on Kate's desk. "How long do you think those will take you?" She asked, motioning towards the pile.

"I don't know. Depending on how good or bad, half an hour maybe?"

"Okay, they're not for this afternoon are they?"

"No, I have a free period then 7C Italian…" Kate noticed a mischievous idea lurking in the back of Caroline's eyes.

"So you're free just now then?"

"I suppose so yes."

"In that case, follow me."

Kate didn't hesitate and was out of her desk chair and following Caroline down one of the many ancient corridors in seconds. They stopped by Caroline's office for a moment whilst she got something from inside. Kate still had no idea what was going on but didn't question Caroline even for a second. She trusted that whatever this was would be good. Caroline re-emerged from her office wearing her suit jacket and motioned to her secretary.

"Beverly, if anyone calls for me tell them I'll be out of the office for a few hours but I can still be reached on my mobile. Also if it's Gavin from the board of governors please just tell him to leave a message. I'll phone him back when I'm ready."

"Okay then," replied Beverly, "Where are you off to?" she enquired, being more nosey than friendly."

"I'm not sure just yet," Caroline lied, not wanting to give the game away just yet. "…but I'll be back before last period."

"Alright then, have fun doing whatever it is you're doing." Beverly said, a bit down hearted that she didn't know. Things like this terrified her. She was in charge of Caroline's very hectic diary and didn't like her just going off like this at such short notice! But she couldn't really say anything. She was, after all, just a secretary and Caroline was her boss and she couldn't really say no to her without being at risk of losing her job so she just got on with it. Like she had many times before.


End file.
